legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wheatley
A''' character from Portal, '''Wheatley is a robot design to slow down GLaDOS make her come up with bad idea's. In other words, he's design to be a moron. Some time after Chell killed GLaDOS Wheatley ends up looking after all the human test subjects in Aperture. When the place begins to fall apart he meets Chell and the two try to escape but along the way GLaDOS came back to life and captures Chell. GLaDOS has Chell do more test but after a large number of tests Wheatley gets Chell out of GLaDOS grasp and the two begin to break GLaDOS defense like her turrets and her Neurotoxin. After that Chell defeats GLaDOS and Wheatley takes over Aperture. But shortly after taking over Aperture Wheatley then became evil he puts GLaDOS into a potato and then they found out about what he did when he was with GLaDOS and then he get's mad about that and send both Chell and GLaDOS to the bottom of Aperture. Having no choice Chell works with GLaDOS and they work their way back up to the top. When they finally do they see Aperture is going to be destroyed at the rate Wheatley is going and they make their way to his lair After doing a bunch more tests escape a bunch of his death traps they reach his lair where Chell puts a bunch of corrupted core on Wheatley so he could get corrupted enough where GLaDOS could take over again. After all this Wheatley ends up in Space with the other cores and he wishes he could say he was sorry for all he did to Chell. After some time in Space Wheatley meets Kratos leader of the Striker Force and he decides to let Wheatley join and this made him very happy for he thinks that by helping Kratos he can make up for his mistakes. While Wheatley and Kratos are so differnt Kratos does think of Wheatley as his best friend. Reason is because Wheatley can make Kratos laugh. Friends: Enemies: The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Wheatley will appear alongside his boss, Kratos,the two only Striker Force members, while the rest are on a Vacation, He, Kratos will help The Helper Squad (Formerly The P Team) against Discord, Dystopia League, Sigma, His Organization. Wheatley will be an one of the important characters of Knuckle's story. Wheatley is kidnapped alongside Courage,Mallow,and Quagmire by Vladimir And Dark Danny. He looks quite a bit like 343 Guilty Spark in appearance. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker The Wrath of God of War Rises Meister of War LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Wheatley and Kratos first appear on some Island where Kid, Slade and Bender crash and they agree to help after hearing everything though Wheatley sees Discord and tells Kratos to do something. However they tell him Discord is on their side. Wheatley not wanting to be seen as a moron decides to keep his eye on Discord and others. Kratos arrives with Issac Clarke, Julie Su, King Koopa and Wheatley to the government agency where they join with The Alpha Team and Renee Walker. Wheatley finds out when the crew reach the caverns that the disco ball has 7 keys to bring it down in the cavern. He goes with The Striker Force to find the disco ball and They distract the goblins for Kratos fighting him and he gets the keys from Protoman to bring the sun back Wheatley joins with the crew to Volcanic Isles and they need constant colling due to the ever lasting drought before fleeing from Myers. Kratos and his Striker Force begin setting a trap for Micheal Myers so they could put their plan and King Koopa volunteers to use himself as bait as he does know how to provoke. Koopa lets himself get chased by Myers who he calls a pencil neck and tells him surrender or every waking moment for him will become a swirling torment of pain and misery, Kratos and his team catch Myers with the help from Victor, Travis, Trunks and Aeon. Wheatley joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining with Colress, Kratos, Qui-Gon and The Hunter Force. Wheatley learns that Blue was poisoned by dreamshade and BlackGarurumon has corrupted Bloom to become a dark fairy again though in the case of latter she stays good. It becomes decided that they need to go to Neverland despite Pan in where Frida uses a magic bean to get there and then Pan does arrive abducts Cadence and has the others while Frida finds healing water with Colress and Qui-Gon before Discord gives them a magic candle and then the three rescue Dr.Strange and then she kills Pan's ally and saves Blue's life. Kratos and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Kratos and his friends' way is bust a hole in the sky which King Koopa does Blackpool Wheatley and The Striker Force join with Black Star and The Star Alliance during 3 acts against The Templar Order and Haythan Kenway. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Robots Category:Characters that hail from the Portal universe Category:Funniest Characters Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Retarded Character Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Videos Category:The Helper Squad Category:Cute Characters Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Music Videos Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Main Members of the Striker Force Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Creations of Science Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters that hail from the Half-Life Universe Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters hated by Baalbeck Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil